Eres mi único amor'
by Nydi Jonas
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Nick Jonas y Miley Cyrus se conocieron. Formaron una familia y son felices, pero el destino parece tenerles deparado un final no muy agradable. Todo depende del amor que se profecen.


**Eres mi único amor.**

"_No lo creía. Mi esposa con otro tipo. Era algo completamente inesperado e imperdonable"._

—No… Lilly… yo… ya… no lo soporto… ella siempre habla de _ese _—no podía aguantar el llanto. Deseaba detenerse y detenerlo, pero el dolor era más fuerte que su propia voluntad—. Esto se acabó.

— ¿Cómo? —ella no entendía lo que Nick estaba tratando de decirle.

—Sí. Llamaré a mi abogado. Él lo resolverá por mí…

— ¡No! —Gritó Lilly, desesperada—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?!

—Fácil. El matrimonio es para dos personas que se aman… Ese ya no es nuestro caso. Ella ya me cambió por otro…

—No lo creo, Nick. Ella no podría hacer eso. Ella te adora. Yo lo sé.

—No, eso no es verdad y no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión. Estoy decidido.

Comenzó a marcar en su celular, dándole la espalda a Lilly.

— ¿Aló? ¿Thomas? (…) Sí, soy Nick (…) Es algo importante…

Se fue de la habitación para su amiga que no pudiera hacer nada más y ella se vio obligada a llamar a Miley…

— ¿Lilly?

—Sí, amiga.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nick está acá… y está llamando a su abogado… va a pedir el divorcio.

—Por favor… haz algo.

—No puedo. No me deja… y a Oliver tampoco…

— ¡Ay! ¡No lo quiero perder! Él es el amor de mi vida. ¡No puede hacerme esto!

—Pero Miley… entiende… él cree que lo cambiaste…

—¡¡Pero si no es así!! ¡Jamás lo cambiaría!

Miley estaba llorando a través de la línea. Se habían juntado tristeza y desesperación en su espíritu, algo difícil de manejar.

—Ven y díselo entonces. Es la única manera.

Dudó un par de segundos, pero terminó por decidirse.

—Ok. Ya voy.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó el timbre justo cuando Nick terminaba la conversación.

— ¿Me esperas? —Preguntó Lilly—. Voy a buscar algo y vuelvo.

—Ok.

Se sentó en el sofá y la chica se fue a la cocina.

Nick estaba destrozado con el alma hecha pedazos. "_Es peor que cuando terminé con Selena. Miley había logrado hacerme feliz. Pero… parece que yo no a ella"._ Aún no lograba asimilarlo.

Alguien entró a la casa. Él supuso que sería alguna amiga de Nydi así que no prestó atención. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada y no oyó los pasos y de pronto…

—Amor…

— ¡¡No me digas amor!! —Gritó él, visiblemente alterado. Se levantó del sillón y la enfrentó—. ¡¡No me mientas!! ¡¡Sé que ya no me amas!! Así que deja eso. Te lo exijo.

—No me hagas esto… —sollozó Miley, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Todo tiene una explicación…

—Pues yo ya la tengo. Dejaste de quererme. Es simple.

—No es así.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se supone que los encontré besándose?

—Porque…

— ¿Ves? —inquirió Nick, sin darle espacio para hablar—. No tienes nada que decir.

—Sí —se impuso Miley, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza—. Sé que suena trillado… pero fue él quien me dijo que me quería… yo no a él. Y no me dio alternativas… casi me obligó…

—No te creo…

—Amor. Entiende. No hay nadie a quién yo quiera más que a ti. Eres mi marido, el hombre con quien sueño noche a noche, a quien espero todas las tardes, el padre de mis hijos, el hombre por el cual daría todo y mucho más…

— ¿Y cómo sé yo que no me mientes?

— ¿Quieres una prueba?

—La exijo.

—Ok.

La vio sacar algo de su cartera. _"¿Qué pretendía?"_ Era un sobre. Parecía de una clínica.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—La prueba que querías.

Se lo extendió y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. 'Resultados Examen de Embarazo'

Se saltó la introducción y se fue directo a la parte importante. '_Resultado: Positivo'. "¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! ¿Yo? ¿Padre otra vez? No podía ser verdad"._ Levantó sus ojos y allí estaba ella, mirándolo de muy cerca.

—Sí —confirmó Miley ante la pregunta no hecha por su amado—. Es cierto. Aquí —acarició su vientre sin quitar su vista de Nick, el que la miraba atónito— hay un pedacito de ti… creciendo…

—No…

—Sí… amor…

Las lágrimas purgaban por salir de los ojos del chico. _"¿Y qué importaba? Volvía a hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra"._

—Amor…

La abrazó y ya nada fue relevante para él. ¿Qué me había hecho odiarla? Lo había olvidado. Ella era la mujer con la que había formado una familia, la mujer con la que deseaba vivir hasta que ya no hubiera vida dentro de sí mismo.

—Te amo —pronunció acongojado—. Perdóname…

—Tú también…

Se echó hacia atrás y la observó por segundos eternos. Alzó mis manos y tomó su rostro con ellas.

—Te amo —susurró una vez más, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso con el que le demostraba lo mucho que la quería.

Su rostro descansó en el pecho de Nick y supo, por fin, que ya nadie nos separaría… nunca más…

FIN.

--

Es un fanfic Niley ^^ creo que ella es una chica que lo puede hacer feliz.. Ojalá les guste.. ^^

**N**ydi**J**onas


End file.
